


隨性短打

by sacreligiousguy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Brett：「如果你要獨奏的話我願意當你的首席。」  
Eddy：「你早就已經是我心裡一輩子的首席了。」  
•  
•  
•  
Brett：「......才不要當一輩子首席。」


	2. Chapter 2

室內充斥著水漬聲、肉體拍擊聲、粗重且急促的喘息聲，以及斷斷續續的呻吟。

Eddy鉗住Brett的腰身，下身不斷律動著，溫暖卻有些粗糙的大手偶爾安撫性的撫過身下人光潔的背及柔軟的臀瓣。

Brett趴著承受身後人的撞擊，白皙的手攥緊枕頭、臉也埋在枕頭裡，即使極力忍住卻仍有細碎的呻吟從臉和枕頭的縫隙中漏出。

Eddy加快了抽插的速度，他飽含慾望的喘息也越加快速，不斷席捲而來的快感使Brett漸漸抑制不了叫聲。

「嗚嗯......Fuck…...」

隔著枕頭傳來的聲音悶悶的，但這不妨礙Eddy聽清。

Eddy笑了笑放慢下身的動作，傾身揉了揉Brett的頭，柔軟的髮絲擦過手掌帶來異樣的搔癢感，彷彿直搔入心底般。

Brett轉過臉露出一隻眼睛，因情動而通紅的眼眶和下垂的眼角有著難以抗拒性感，而盈著淚水的眼睛有些責備的盯著Eddy。

Eddy向Brett露出了一個明了的笑容，隨後便重新鉗住Brett的腰開始新一輪的衝刺。


	3. Chapter 3

Brett剪頭髮了，瀏海剪到眉毛以上看起來有些傻傻呆呆的卻又不失可愛，柔軟的黑髮乖順的躺在腦袋上，頭頂卻翹著一根呆毛，頑強的挺立著，讓Eddy忍不住上手擼了一把。

然後就再沒收手了。

像獎勵孩子般輕拍頭頂把Brett的呆毛拍塌了後，Eddy順著Brett後腦勺的弧度來回輕撫著，偶爾又搓揉幾縷髮絲。

Brett的髮質較為細軟，即使剛剪完頭髮也不扎手，細軟的髮絲搔在Eddy手心的觸感非常舒服，除了輕微的癢感外，還帶來了一股柔軟的舒適感，這讓本該怕癢的Eddy愛不釋手。

「幹嘛？」

在Eddy摸了近一分鐘後，Brett終於有了Eddy動手後的第一個反應，但他的視線仍專注於手機螢幕。

「好好摸喔，像貓咪一樣。」

「喔，你喜歡就好。」

Brett說完這句話後就沒了其他反應，看起來並不反感Eddy的行為，他也就繼續放肆的摸了。

他真的很喜歡Brett髮絲的觸感，也很喜歡Brett在他小指不經意滑過那白皙後頸時會瑟縮一下的反應。

所以小指無意間搔撫過Brett後頸的次數增加了。

又過了五分鐘。

「所以你是摸夠了沒？」

Brett總算是放下手機抬眼看了Eddy，鏡片後的眼睛平靜無波，讀不出任何情緒。

「嗯。」

Eddy露出標誌性的好學生笑容，然後乖乖的把手從Brett的上衣裡抽出來。


End file.
